Secretary
by DarkElements10
Summary: Why did Antonio wink at Burgess in the episode, Conventions? [ONE-SHOT]


**Secretary**

**By: Rhuben**

**Summary-After a conversation with Jay, Antonio asks Burgess to watch the Intelligence office while out on a call. [Set during Conventions.]**

**A/N: **First quote is taken directly from the episode, "Conventions." I do not own Chicago PD.

* * *

"_Boots on the ground. I want everyone workin' the river, lookin' for suspicious behavior. Dress the part_."

Antonio Dawson gave Sergeant Hank Voight a nod before making a beeline for his desk, reaching for his coat before heading towards the door.

"Hey, Antonio."

Antonio slowed his pace towards the front of the Intelligence Unit office and turned towards Detective Jay Halstead. Jay tossed the folder of pictures in his hand on to his desk before leaning back in his chair. "You know Burgess—"

"Of course I know Burgess," Antonio said, interrupting Jay, "I like Burgess. Burgess is good people." Jay blinked, arching an eyebrow as he leaned back in his seat. Antonio cleared his throat, scratching at the side of his head. "Sorry, you were saying?" He crossed the room to Jay's desk, resting his hands on top of it.

He glanced around as the other detectives started heading out of the room, tense, yet confident expressions on their faces. He didn't have time for this; every second counted. It wasn't the best time to possibly be having this conversation; his mind was set on the possible rapist/serial killer rushing through his city. But, what Detective Halstead had to say seemed to be important…

"You remember that night Atwater was holding down at Molly's?" Jay asked as he got to his feet, pushing his chair back as he reached for his coat.

"Uhhh," Antonio blinked, startled at the change, wondering how this had anything to do with Burgess. He straightened, crossing his arms over his chest, giving Jay a confused look. "Yeah, yeah, I remember. Sorry I couldn't make it. Heard everybody had a good time."

"It was fun," Jay agreed, nodding his head. "But, uh, the thing is Lindsay and I got the chance to talk to her. She was a flight attendant for three years before she joined the academy."

"Come on, Halstead, we're wasting time 'ere," Antonio said, glancing at his watch.

"She wants to work in Intelligence," Jay replied and Antonio did a double take before letting out a low laugh.

"Whoa," he said, his eyebrows shooting up. His lips twitched into a half smile. "She sure 'bout that? We see some crazy stuff."

Not that she hasn't been a part of it; just slightly removed. She _did _help with securing Pulpo's apartment, and _did_ take in the girl with thirty balloons in her stomach, giving them plenty of information for the case, not to mention finding that boy in the hoarder's house. Plus, she had to deal with Sergeant Platt day in and day out, and that was a feat in itself.

"It's what she said," Jay replied with a shrug as he made his way out from behind his desk.

"So, why are you telling me this?" Antonio asked, falling into step with him as they made their way down the stairs.

Jay stopped on a stair below Antonio and clapped him on the shoulder. "Can't leave the office unattended on a day like this," Jay replied. "Calls will be coming in and we'd need someone to answer them."

Antonio was silent for a moment, a thoughtful look crossing his face as he slowly made his way down the stairs. _Duly noted. _He made his way downstairs, pushing open the cage-like door that sectioned off the Intelligence Unit from the rest of the precinct. He spotted Officer Kim Burgess standing at the counter.

"Hey, Burgess," he called, walking over to her, sliding his arms into his coat. "Need you ta do a huge favor for me today, Burgess."

Kim's eyes widened as she turned around to face Antonio. A split second later, she relaxed her features, before nodding her head, giving him her full attention. "Detective Dawson; of course," she replied, a look of confidence crossing her face. "I'll do anything I can to help you out. What's going on?"

"We're all headin' out on undercover duty," Antonio explained. "This one's particularly dangerous and I don't want you out on the streets on this one."

That wasn't entirely untrue. He was worried about Detective Lindsay to be out on the streets as well. They were both trained, they had both previously showed that they could not only hold their own, but could be trusted to have their partner's back. With a case like this…you couldn't be too careful.

"Ok, but, how…" Kim trailed off, a confused look on her face.

"On a call like this, our phones are going to be ringing off the hook," Antonio explained, adjusting the collar to his coat. He glanced out the front door before looking back at her. Voight was waiting. "Need someone ta answer 'em and take messages. We need every bit of information we can get on this one."

"N-no problem, I got this," Kim replied a wide smile bursting across her face, putting her hands up in the air. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Great, thanks," Anton replied, hitting her on the arm before hurrying out of the precinct at a jog. He pulled open the passenger side door to Sergeant Voight's car and climbed inside. "Let's roll."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Voight asked, his words dripping with sarcasm as Antonio slammed the door behind him. "Need to go to the bathroom first? I'm sure these people at the Riverwalk don't need our help or anything."

"I'm here, I'm on it, let's go," Antonio said, tapping his fingers on the arm rest.

"Just checking," Voight replied, pulling away from the curb. "Let's get this bastard."

Antonio and the rest of the detectives of the Intelligence Unit definitely had a big case to work on. Even with the help of two police officers from New York, it didn't seem like they were any closer to cracking the case.

That is, until Burgess had dropped an info-dump on him and Voight. At first he was annoyed that she had left her post—a rookie mistake—but that was before she had opened her mouth and explained to him where, in fact, she was.

She had done what no one else had thought of; looking to see if any pharmacies had anyone drop by for an eye injury. Going to a doctor or hospital was too obvious; going to a pharmacy brought a bit more of anonymity to whoever it was that was attacking the women. It was smart, and it was thinking like a detective.

He was impressed, (and apparently, so was Voight as the two of them silently stared at each other in amazement for a brief moment) which was why he couldn't help but throw a wink of appreciation in her direction as he and Voight made their way out of the room.

Voight was right, she was definitely going places.

And to think all he asked her to do was serve as their secretary for the day.

* * *

**A/N: **After re-watching _Conventions_, it made me wonder if Antonio had known that Burgess wants to one day move up to Intelligence. I remember her telling Lindsay and Jay in the first episode and voila. This one shot was born.

-Rhuben


End file.
